Waiting for the World to Change
by Pendragon's Girl
Summary: This a story about a boy a very odd mix mind you that falls in love with Rin. it takes place a year after the gang defeats Naraku. Rated M for future reference.....


Name: Andrew Uzumaki

Age/DOB: 16/May 25

Mom: Deceased

Dad: Unknown

Siblings: Geneva – 14; Troia – 12

Hair: Dark Brown

Eyes: Yellow Red

Height: 6'2"

Weight: 183 lbs

Race: Human/Cat/Fox/Priest (¼ of each)

Gender: Male

Abilities: Speed, Cat abilities. Fox Magic, Priest abilities

Friends: Toya Haruno – 16; Sasuke Hatake – 16; Inu-Yasha and the gang

Chapter 1 – Getting to Know You

It all started with HIM. Inu-Yasha had always wanted everything from the time he was little until the day he met and saved Kagome from Mistress Centipede. That is until he found out that she was carrying Koga's pups. I guess that I can back up to the day that she found out and told Inu-Yasha about the whole thing. We were all sitting in Lady Kaede's hut, enjoying dinner, when all of a sudden, Inu-Yasha asked Kagome why she looked all depressed and what not. I was thirteen at the time, so I had already found out about the birds and the bees from Miroku, the lecherous monk of our little mismatched pack, and Sango, the only surviving member of a demolished demon slaying village. Kagome told him about her being pregnant.

"You're WHAT?! But … how?"

"He raped me, Inu-kun. I didn't want to tell you until later after I got checked by a doctor but the morning sickness has already set in. I want to go home to my time so that I could get checked out by my doctor. Please let me go, Inu-kun. I want to know if I can get an abortion."

"I'll kill him. That bastard. I swear on Dad's bones that I will kill that wolf demon bastard."

The hanyou stood and left, swatting at the bamboo doorway. I knew that mood all too well. I had joined the group of five (six if you want to include Kilala) shortly after the defeat of Naraku the summer before so I had gotten used to Inu-Yasha's rather unusual table manners and off the handle temper. Mom had died two years previous to that when I was 11, Geneva was 9 and Troia was 7. After Mom's death, I had been on my own, raising my two younger sisters when Lady Kaede found us in the Forest of Inu-Yasha on one of her usual patrols. She volunteered to take care of us and I decided at that point that I wanted to learn how to use my abilities. So I attached myself to Inu-Yasha for the training of my cat abilities, Shippo for my Fox magic and Miroku for my Priest stuff. While I was training my Fox magic, I actually built up my courage to ask Shippo what Inu-Yasha had against the Wolf Demon Leader. He told me that Koga had kidnapped Kagome and claimed her as his own.

"When will he learn to quit picking fights with Koga? I sometimes wonder why Inu-Yasha hates him so much. In my personal opinion, Kagome should have left his rosary on so that he wouldn't go off on one of his 'Koga Rampages.' I guess that it's for the better good though because Wolf Boy still needs to learn his lessons about laying his claws on Kagome when he knows damn good and well that she belongs to a son of the Demon Lord of the Western lands."

I finished my dinner and set my dirty dishes by the door, pushing aside the bamboo door. Shippo was to my left under the outer window sill, licking on the lollipop that Kagome had brought him from the future a week earlier. My personal favorites were the small hard-shelled candies that had a dark substance in the middle that Kagome had called chocolate. Inu-Yasha went for the salt based Ramen noodles and ate three servings in like five minutes. Something told me that he would eventually die from being bloated after so much salt intake. I plopped down next to the young fox demon and pulled a pack of the small round candies out of the pocket of my pants that Kagome had sewn there a month before.

"Enjoying yourselves, boys?"

I quickly looked up to see Rin standing there, hands on her hips. She looked to be about four or five years younger than me because she was so small for her age but I knew that she wasn't but about a year (give or take a few months) younger than me. I knew that one day I would claim her as mine. She was dressed in a simple orange and white checkered kimono with a green obi sash knotted in a perfect bow at the small of her back and she was barefoot. Her chocolate brown hair was loose except for one little chunk of it that pulled up into a sort of ribbon at her left temple just above her ear. My face heated up and I felt myself get around just from looking at her. Mating season was only a few weeks away but I knew that I would have to wait until the following spring in order to truly make Rin mine.

"I, uh, just now remembered that I promised Lady Kaede that I would help with the dirty dishes. If you would excuse me, Rin-chan."

"Uzumaki, wait," a cold voice ordered. "I know that you are attracted to my young protégé here. You know that she is not but a year younger than you although she is small for her age. I am merely stating a fact from my previous observations. You have my blessing by the way."

I turned to see that Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands was standing there holding the reins of Ah-Un, the double headed, scaled mode of transport for the Dog Demon Lord and his two small companions. He was dressed as he always was in his red and white Kimono (similar style to Inu-Yasha's Fire Rat robe) and his seemingly favorite purple and yellow sash. His three swords, Tokijn, Tenseiga and Bakusaiga, were sheathed at his waist under his fluttering left sleeve. His tail of course looped over his right shoulder therefore covering the right shoulder plate of the strange armor that he wears. He has pointed ears, reddish purple marks on his cheeks and right wrist, light magenta eye shadow, and a royal purple crescent moon marking on his forehead that he says he got from his mother. The only real similarity between the leader of our mismatched pack and the largest domain holder standing before me was the silver hair and the seemingly ever growing animosity toward each other over the last seventy years or so.


End file.
